


When you give me those ocean eyes

by BayHendrix



Series: Kissed by fire [15]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Aethelwulf is confused and just along for the ride, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diana loves Ivar but she loves her children more than anything, Floki just wants to stab everyone and yell in frustration, Gen, Ivar and Diana finally just talk, Ivar loves Diana but can he ever truly accept a Christian princess and all that entails?, Judith is amused, and of course they are blind to what everyone else sees oh so clearly, but can overcome the truths of the world?, miscommunications for the win, oh the angst, these people have been making goo goo eyes at each other for years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 15:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayHendrix/pseuds/BayHendrix
Summary: “So, I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you.”― Paulo Coelho, The AlchemistAfter almost a decade apart Diana of Wessex and Ivar Lothbrok are face to face. Both have grown up but it's hasn't nessescarily made them any wiser. Thinking her children are dead has left Diana with nothing left to fight for but her family and land.Unbeknownst to all of Wessex the children are alive and in Ivar's care. And he wants nothing more than to have the woman known as the Red at his side for the rest of their lives.Both believe the other to be indifferent at best and full of hatred at worst. It's clear to everyone but them what lies between them. But shared love guarantees no happily ever after. Even when feelings laid bare and truths brought to light do they have a chance at all?
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kissed by fire [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/743637
Kudos: 8





	When you give me those ocean eyes

_how can one man make her feel so much? So much hatred and rage and anger and pain and love and loneliness and love. So much love. It fills her veins and echoes in her bones. It weighs her down but makes her feel like she could fly. It is almost enough to make her forget. The lies and half truths. The war and everything that comes with it. _

_Outside of this ten she knows armies and death and blood await. This is just a prelude. This means nothing in the grand scheme of things. He and his brothers want her father dead. her children are still dead and she will never leave this land. She will hunt down Marcus, her husband, and John, his father, and kill them with her own hands. She will avenge her children. She will defend Wessex and her remaining family. She would spill fields of Viking blood to make her will reality. _

_And she knows Ivar will never truly change. He will never stop the bloodlust that flows through his veins. Peace is foreign to him. Nothing will ever be enough for him. She made her peace with that years ago. And even if he loves her it would never be enough to make him leave Wessex in peace and to go back to Kattegat. To fight his wars there. To let her mourn and rebuild in peace. _

_This is the truth of the matter. The crux and the bane and the weight she bears. Nothing will make it change or go away. But none of this matters to her now. _

_Now as she lies beside him on the bed breathing heavily. His arms around her. Skin on skin. Those eyes the color of the ocean looking at her like she is the only thing that matters. His fingers trace over her skin. Patterns and words she'll never know. _

_she looks up at him and raises her hand to cup his cheek. His eyes close and his hand come sup to cover hers. He holds it there for what feels like an eternity. When his eyes open he takes her hand and bestows a kiss upon her palm. On the scar there she got from saving his life years ago. He was drowning and she jumped into the water to save him. It was such an termite ago. _

_This act of tenderness makes her want to weep. Instead she surges up and kisses him. It's not a messy kiss like earlier. But it is fierce. She tries to pour everything into it. And he rises to meet her. And the heat within her stirs. She forgets the world outside. _


End file.
